


To remenber, To forget

by AnemoneHeart



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Necesito esforzarme mas si quiero asegurarme que me recuerdes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To remenber, To forget

-”Asi que, mi plan original era diferente.”-

 

Su tono conversacional seria mucho mas agradable si estuvieran en otro lugar, tal vez iluminado por algo mas que la palida luz de la luna y con ambos alli por su propia voluntad.

Lo divertido de la situacion, de todos modos, no es la ausencia de sonido que denota el eco de sus zapatos de cuero chocando contra el solido suelo ni la naturalidad con la que la nabaja danza entre sus dedos palidos, sino la mascara. El hecho de que no lleve ninguna, mas bien.

 

( _El podria reconocerlo, de todos modos. Reconoceria a cualquiera de sus aves inmediatamente_ )

 

-”Inicialmente, iba a ser Timmy. Pensaba grabarlo para ti y luego dejarlo en la puerta de la mansion si se portaba bien.”-

 

Darle la espalda al hombre murcielago es un error tipico para los villanos novatos, suele ser el decisivo en muchas situaciones. Jason es listo y no despega sus ojos de el ni un solo instante.

 

-”Pero luego note que no es algo original.”-

 

El joven adulto se sienta en cunclillas frente a el, observandolo con el tipo de turbia calma que puede esperar The joker en sus ojos.

 

Va a tirar el gatillo, simplemente aun no sabe de que.

 

-”Necesito esforzarme mas si quiero asegurarme que me recuerdes.”-

 

Y el _lo hace,_ no podria no hacerlo. El los recuerda a todos como sus hijos, una de las mejores cosas que hizo en su vida.

Una mirada a sus ojos le indica que ese es el problema.

 

( _pero asi los recuerdas a todos ¿No soy diferente? ¿No soy especial?_ )

 

El desastre se acerca mas a el, practicamente sentandose en su regazo sin previo aviso. El gesto es suave pero firme, como un gato domestico, pero es Jason y nada es nunca suave con el. El espera la sensacion de metal cortando su piel y es en la ausencia de esta que en verdad se preocupa.

La hoja finalmente corta algo, su mascara.

 

-”Entonces pense... “-

 

Y la hoja corta, ahora debajo, muy por debajo de su rostro, aun sin herirlo. La temperatura es baja y lo que Jason busca no sucedera, por que nada en ocho grados bajo cero sobre un piso de concreto y la situacion en general le parece atractivo.

Jason silba, apreciadoramente, y eso no ayuda en lo mas minimo.

 

-”Si tomo esto, sere diferente de los otros Robins, ¿verdad?”-

 

+

 

Es como arena contra sus labios ,tibia, seca, aspera.

Es Jason, quien tiembla ante el contacto, quien cierra sus ojos al instante, y algo paternal en el desea revolverle en cabello como el niño que fue. Que es, que sera para siempre.

 

La nabaja en su cuello parece solo un juguete, en momentos asi.

Podria serlo, sabe que no la usara contra el.

 

Pero si se heriria a si mismo, por lo que se mantiene en su lugar.

 

+

 

Es un desastre, en demasiadas maneras.

 

Hay demasiada sangre, demasiadas lagrimas que-no-deberian-estar-alli y esa extraña gentileza al no usar el arma blanca ni una sola vez contra el. El quiere preguntar, curiocidad de detective a flor de piel, y el bicolor no le permite respiro reclamando sus labios constantemente.

 

Es simple, nefasta, caotica, erratica desesperacion trasmitiendose a el. El tipo de cosas que Batman, lo mejor y lo peor de el a la vez, no sufre. El tipo de cosas que destruirian vidas antes que salvarlas.

 

El admite al final, cuando puede recuperar su aliento y el silencio reina entre ellos, como si este evitara de algun modo que los segundos fluyeran libremente, que pese a todo esto, Batman no podria recordarlo como algo mas que Robin.

 

Pero, Jason susurra y la hoja resplandece frente a sus ojos, expuestos al joven, ¿no podria ser diferente con Bruce Wayne?

 

( _si, si podria serlo._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito justamente apenas termine de ver Under the red hood, digamos que realmente toco mis sentimientos. Si, eso.


End file.
